Survival of the Fittest
by huntress-8604
Summary: It's been said that only the strong survive, the weak fall under their sword and perish without a second thought. But even the strong falter once in a while. Set after the second game. Take a peek!
1. Survival of the Fittest

Survival of the fittest.

Synopsis: It's been said that only the strong survive, the weak fall under their sword and perish without a second thought. But even the strong falter once in a while.

Author's Note: This is something I had cooked up several months ago and finally got around to sharing. It's set after the second game and I guess could be considered AU? Enjoy!

* * *

She had heard this saying several times over the course of her knowing Shepard. She finally knew what it meant. Upon first laying eyes on the Commander when she came to her rescue on Therum, Liara T'soni knew this woman was powerful; power rolled off the woman in waves like a biotic pulse left an Asari commando; commanded one's utmost attention and rivaled that of Shepard's superiors. It drew the young and naïve Asari to the impressive individual that was Commander Shylah Shepard.

The Shadow Broker's personal AI, Glyph, bleeped at her as she sat hunched over a console. "You have received a message, Shadow Broker." Blue eyes lifted from the tiny words scrolling across the screen in front of her to look at the floating ball that hovered beside her incredulously. She received numerous messages each day and had instructed the AI to not inform her of everyone after the 1000th message had come in. Without prompting, the AI spoke again. "It is from a one Miranda Lawson. XO of the Normandy SR2. Cerber…"

"I know who she is." Liara snapped at Glyph, cutting it off as rose from her seat, gaining Feron's unwanted attention in the process. "Send it to my quarters." She was already heading for the door as the AI responded with a "As you wish, Shadow Broker." Once out of sight of both Glyph and Feron, she was practically running for her quarters.

Slightly winded as she dropped into the chair at her personal station, her fingers flew over the screen, quickly inputting the needed information to pull up the message. It read: "Liara. I hope this reaches you. The mission to defeat the Collectors was a success, however, not without loss of life." It was here Liara had to take a breath, steel herself for what she dreaded most in the universe. "We lost several crew when they were abducted by the Collectors. The rest of us came away more fortunate." A sigh was released here. They were still alive. All of them. "I write you because…Shepard. She is alive but barely." The Asari's breath caught, heart jumping into her throat. "I have sent a similar message to Ashley Williams at the request of Dr. Chakwas, despite my reservations. We are picking Chief Williams up on our way to Hagalaz. Dr. Chakwas would like to bring Shepard there and asks that you have the medical bay ready. We'll be there in one day's time."

Liara allowed her head to drop, chin resting on her chest as tears leaked from her eyes. I'm going to lose her. Again. Only this time I get to watch her fade. She thought with a sob. Her head fell into her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried. She jumped when she felt a hand brush her shoulder before resting on it. "Liara…" Feron's voice soothed the distraught Asari some. She winced as she looked up at her Drell companion, reaching up to wrap her fingers around his hand. "I will take over for as long as you need."

Liara turned, rising from her chair to face her friend, face marked with tear tracks. "Thank you, my friend." She leaned up, pressing her lips to the side of his mouth. Words could not express how relieved she was when he offered no further questions. She didn't wish to speak of it, think of it. "They will arrive tomorrow some time. Until then, rest, Feron. I have things to do before taking leave." The Drell looked at her silently before nodding.

"Very well. If I do not see you again before you leave for the Normandy…Be well." Liara watched him retreating form unable to tell to tell him they were coming to the base, staring at the closed doors of her quarters. How was she to "be well" when her love was dying?

Feron meant well, she knew, but had never been good with words. He tried though, and for that, Liara was grateful beyond words. She returned to her seat out in the main part of the base after cleaning up and washing her face. Feron was nowhere in sight. Even the AI seemed to realize now wasn't the best time to address her as it quietly went about whatever it did while she worked silently.

Minutes melted into hours and before long, Glyph was informing her that the Normandy was in orbit. The only acknowledgement given was her rising from her chair to move to the communications relay, hailing the Normandy. "It's good to hear your voice, Liara." Came Joker's over the connection. A smile ghosted over blue lips. "Likewise, Joker. Everything is ready." Joker hesitated on the other end before replying. "Copy that. Dr. Chakwas, Miranda, and Mordin are prepping the shuttle and the Commander as we speak. Should be down within the next half hour."

Liara felt herself nod before mentally smacking herself, knowing Joker wouldn't see the nod. "Alright, Joker. We are not going anywhere." The communication was cut and she soon flopped herself back down at the terminal she'd been at all night. Her eyes, while on the screen, didn't see the words present. Her mind was elsewhere. What had caused Shepard to be in such a condition? Why did Dr. Chakwas insist she be moved here? Was there any hope?

She jumped when the AI spoke to her left. "Shadow Broker. A shuttle has been dispatched from the Normandy." She shifted and rose, wondering how long she had been lost in thought as she moved to meet the shuttle crew. Upon the arrival of the shuttle, half the Normandy's ground crew arrived with it. Miranda and Mordin helped Dr. Chakwas secure Shepard as they removed the gurney she was on from the shuttle. She was soon greeted by the faces of an Asari Justicar, a Krogan warrior, and face of Ashley Williams as they piled from the shuttle.

"Liara. We should get her to the med bay." Miranda's voice cut through the fog at seeing the new faces arriving at her home. She blinked, her eyes trailing to the pale face of her lover. Aside from the pallor of her skin and a few scratches on the visible patches of skin, there appeared to be no reason for her state. "Yes. Of course." She turned, calling for the AI. It appeared in a sparkle of light, addressing the Asari. "Please show these to their rooms. And then to the med bay." She ordered before motioning for the three in charge of Shepard. "Follow me."

Once there, she remained out of the way by the door, looking on as they hooked Shepard up to the machines. A hand fell on her shoulder and she jerked, head turning to look into the face of Ashley. Blue eyes met with chocolate ones, both holding a sadness that neither could understand. Reaching up, Liara placed her hand over Ashley's, squeezing gently before moving over to where Shepard now lay. "What is wrong with her?" She asked as Williams joined her on the left. A blue hand brushed the prone woman's forearm while another hand touched her knuckles.

Liara's head canted, watching the way Ashley brushed her fingers over Shepard's skin, worshipping the soft pale plain under her touch. Dr. Chakwas' voice shook her from her thoughtful meanderings. "We don't know exactly." She stood on the other side of the bed, looking between Asari and human. "We've run every test we could think of. Samara has even joined with her." Liara tensed at those words. Another Asari joined with her love?

"Do not worry, Dr. T'soni." Came the calm voice of the Justicar as she and Grunt entered the med bay. "As soon as the joining was completed, I was removed from her mind. Forcefully." The pair moved to stand at the foot of the bed, eyes on their Commander while Liara looked at her. The elder Asari had the same air about her that had attracted her to Shepard. She shivered.

"We've brought her here because you have far more sophisticated equipment at your disposal." Miranda's accented voice cut in. Beside her, Liara felt Ashley's weight shift towards her, their shoulders brushing. "What if Liara tried joining with her?" She suggested, looking between the two in charge of Shepard and Samara. The Justicar appeared thoughtful at this. "When I was pushed out, it felt as if she didn't want me there. Perhaps if you did join, she will recognize you and you may glean what information the doctors require from her subconscious."

Ashley's brow arched. "So in others words, it couldn't hurt to try." She surmised. Samara's head gave a slow tilt, affirming the words. Three sets of eyes then landed on Liara and she could feel the weight of their gazes. She nodded slowly, eyes shifting to Shepard's face. "Alright." She winced at the shakiness of her voice at the one word. What if it didn't work? What if Shepard's mind forced her out as it had Samara?

With a determined frown, she moved to the head of the bed, her left hand lifting to gently brush her fingers over the pale forehead of her love, careful to avoid any scrapes and bumps that may be there. She exhaled softly, closing her eyes a moment before they popped open, black as night as she formed the bond between Shepard and herself.

A flash; screeching; the sound of gun fire. She had literally stepped into the battle that caused Shepard to be put into the condition she was in. She stood in awe as she gazed upon the battlefield. The huge humanoid Reaper hung from the ceiling while Shepard, Miranda and Kasumi fought with the Collector's. "Target the tubes!" Shepard shouted, pointing to the orange cylinders attached to the Reaper. Seconds later, the metallic mass was tumbling past the platforms to the abyss below.

But as she watched, Shepard didn't relax. It was as if the human knew this wasn't over. "Fall back!" She ordered, falling back to the middle platform as the platforms began to shake. Had she been present, Liara would have fallen over as Kasumi had in her scramble to follow Shepard's order when the Reaper's form appeared over the platform, looming over the group. "By the Goddess…." She breathed, gazing up at the malevolent creature in awe and fear as Shepard and her team opened fire on it fearlessly.

Shepard, you cannot stop us. Liara's eyes cut over to the glowing Collector, brows rising at the words. Shepard said nothing, returning fire to the enemies alongside her companions. Now focused on the Reaper, Liara looked on as Shepard danced a dance of the dangerous Vanguard she was. Biotics didn't affect the Reaper, but they would still be thrown with deadly accuracy at the Collectors without ever taking her complete focus off the Reaper.

She looked on as the Reaper charged its attack, the mouth of the beast swirling in fiery hues. Shepard was preoccupied by the Collectors this time. "Look out!" Miranda's warning was too late for Shepard and Kasumi. The beam hit them squarely in the chest, sending them sprawling to the floor below. Liara could see the remnants of the beam lingered, dancing through Shepard's armor as Kasumi regained her footing and covered Shepard as she regained her wits and pulled herself to her feet. "Time to end this…" The human growled, removing the heavy artillery she carried with her. The beam rifle quickly brought down the human Reaper and it fell, bringing the platform the team stood on down with it.

She gasped as she came back to herself, feeling a strong hand on her shoulder as she swayed. Blue eyes shifted to Miranda. "How many times was she hit by the weapon?" She questioned. Miranda blinked at the suddenness of the question. "Twice. Why?" Liara shifted, glancing around those present. "She showed me the fight. Flashes of it. She knew it was me." She glanced at Ashley, whose hand still remained on her shoulder, before moving her gaze over to Samara, who looked as calm as ever.

"When you rebuilt her…What did you do?" The question held a hint of malice as did Liara's face. Miranda looked stunned for a moment before going into explanation of what the Lazarus Project involved. Cybernetic implants to reconstruct the Commander's skeleton, reconstruction of the skin, and fluids to restart the blood flow and internal organs. A wave of Liara's hand cut her off. "The cybernetics. What of those?"

Miranda frowned, unsure of where this line of questioning was going. "Standard implants that were...Tweaked, for the lack of a better term, with element zero to help speed up the rebuilding process as well as strengthen her Biotics. What are you getting at, Dr. T'soni?" The Australian's voice hardened then, her eyes chilly. She was trying to help the Asari's lover and she was being questioned like a criminal?

Ashley spoke up then, cutting off the two from turning this into something more. She wanted to get the bottom of this but those two weren't going to make it easy if they kept that up. "Are you saying that the implants might have something to do with this?" Liara's mouth twitched, forcing herself to look at Ashley as she nodded. "Ms. Lawson said she was struck by the Reaper's weapon twice. Whilst joined with her, I witnessed each one of the team get hit at least once, while the only one it had any real effect on was Shepard. Even the first time it hit her." She gestured to the woman.

Miranda's frown was back. "I noticed this but merely suspected that it was because her shields were down. We never thought to look at the implants.." Her eyes cut over to Dr. Chakwas and Mordin. Mordin moved forward then, one hand on his chin, looking down at Shepard. "Yes, run diagnostics on the implants. Not sure of effects the weapon might have due to not being able to study more fully, however." He chirped before moving off to do something on a console nearby.

"You guys do that. We'll get out of your way." Ashley chimed in, tugging at Liara's shoulder. "I'm starving. Show me where the grub is?" Liara looked reluctant to leave, but knew she would be of no help and only get in the way. She turned away and led Ashley, Grunt and Samara to the common area.


	2. Guilt of the Healthy

Guilt of the Healthy

Chapter Description: This focuses mostly on Ashley. Her thoughts and views. As well as her guilt for what was said to Shepard on Horizon. Enjoy!

* * *

Liara was vaguely aware of the conversation between Grunt and Samara as they were led away from the med bay towards the mess. It was idle chit chat, she realized as she tuned in on it, listening as Grunt told Samara the story about Shepard helping him through his Rite of Passage on Tuchanka, laughing as he told her Shepard's reaction to the one mating request. "I didn't think a human could move that fast without using biotics." Grunt bellowed in amusement. This caused the Asari to smile and earned a chuckle from Ashley as they shared a glance. Both could only imagine the panic and utter horror that would have been on Shepard's face as she hightailed it to the shuttle.

Samara's reaction was more subdued than anyone present. A serene smile passed over her lips, her words lost amongst Grunt's laughter, as they entered the mess. "Help yourselves to whatever you need. My home is yours for the duration of your stay." Liara stated simply, taking a seat at the nearby table while the rest filed away to check out the room and find something to eat. All except Ashley.

Brown eyes watched as Liara as she slumped into the table, her jaw resting in her left hand. Now that she was actually looking at the Asari, she appeared to be exhausted. Ashley watched as Liara's eyes fluttered over to the Krogan as he mumbled something to himself, inspecting something within the refridgeration unit. Those eyes then darted over to the Justicar as she made some tea. It was as if she were inspecting the occupants of the room. Soon though, Ashley found herself meeting Liara's eyes.

As brown met blue, Ashley could see the worry within that azure gaze. Liara loved Shepard, had already lost her once. The fear that Liara had would watch her lover slip through her fingers yet again was palpable. It radiated off the Asari in waves that anyone, if they looked closely, could feel.

Minutes had ticked by, and before long, someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Liara's head jerked around as Samara placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of her. "Drink. It will help ease you." Ashley observed the two Asari silently, having not moved from her spot, despite the somewhat awkward staring contest she and Liara had been caught in. Samara was gentle, seemingly at peace with whatever may happen, untroubled at the thought of losing a great hero to the galaxy. _Well, I guess being a thousand years old will have that effect on you.._ Ashley thought, nibbling on her lip.

Samara had been part of Shepard's team on Horizon. Along with that Cerberus bitch, Lawson. Ashley's lips twitched into a small snarl at the thought of that woman. She was the leader of the team that brought Shepard back. The leash that tied Shepard to Cerberus. Forget about the 4 billion credits spent on the woman. That only ensured that Shepard felt indebted to them in the first place. But to put that little bird, or huge honking, annoying bird, in her ear...

"Would you care for some tea also, Chief Williams?" The dulcet tones of the Justicar carried to her eardrums, cutting through the woman's thoughts and meanderings. Despite her previous unpleasant thought pattern, a polite smile came over Ashley's lips. "No, thank you." She winced as she caught the look the elder Asari was giving her, as if knowing exactly what she was thinking about. She took her nonverbal chastisement and turned, ignoring the confused look she was receiving from Liara, to find herself some grub.

As she searched through the cabinet for something to satisfy her stomach, Ashley cast a side glance over to the two Asari sitting at the table. She mostly observed the Justicar this time, intrigued by her. They had both been present for the words spoken to Shepard that day. Guilt ran through Ashley's veins as she remembered what she had accused Shepard of. And yet, Samara, loyal to Shepard as she was, kept the peace and offered her own serenity to the human female who had belittled her leader. Deciding that she wasn't as hungry as she initially thought, mostly due to her physical reaction to her thoughts and everything going on, she grabbed a granola bar, a cup of coffee and moved back to the table, taking a seat next to Samara and across from Liara.

The silence was easy within the room, each enjoying their procured food items. "Is there something I can shoot on this hunk of junk?" Grunt's voice seemed to echo through the room, startling the human occupant and causing the Asari ones to look up at him. Samara simply tilted her head while Liara frowned. Ashley bit back a smile, hiding it behind her coffee mug. "My ship is not a 'hunk of junk'...But yes. There is a simulator that allows you to run programs to your liking." Grunt seemed pleased with this answer and pushed off his perch. "Mind showing me the way?"

Ashley looked on as Liara stood, pushing back from the table. "Is there somewhere I might be able to meditate? Where I can see out? Halagaz isn't the most beautiful of planets but it's far better than gazing at a bulk head." There was amusement in the Justicar's voice as she caught the pair before they left. Liara smiled and nodded, motioning for her to follow.

_And then there was one..._

Ashley was left alone within the room, content to sit quietly with her coffee, granola bar and thoughts. But it seems the PTB had other ideas. Lost as she was in her thoughts, Ashley didn't hear the soft noise of a cloak disengaging. Didn't sense another person within the room she sat in. "You know. You really hurt Shep's feelings with your accusations." Ashley jumped, hot coffee splashing out of her mug to land on her hand. This, in turn, caused her to drop the mug, spilling its contents on the table and breaking off the handle.

Ashley whirled on Kasumi, holding her injured hand. "What the fuck!" She bellowed, eyes wild. Kasumi didn't budge, arms crossed as she gazed upon the injured Williams woman from under her hood. It was unclear, however, if Ashley was yelling due to her burned hand or the words spoken. "I am well aware of what my words did to Shepard." Ashley hissed, stalking past Kasumi to the sink. "I let my loyalty to the Alliance blind me to my loyalty to Shepard." Her eyes focused on the water that ran over her hand, only making the sting of the burn worse. Or was that the guilt brought on by Kasumi's words. "Who the fuck are you to say anything anyway?" Ashley's words were harsh and bitter as she glared over her shoulder at the other woman.

Kasumi's lips twitched from under her hood. "I'm Shepard's friend. Who are you?" Ashley visibly winced at the words and Kasumi felt triumphant over her other woman. Before Ashley could reply, or stir up more trouble, Liara swept back into the room, stopping in surprise at someone new in the room and Ashley standing at the sink, looking hurt and guilty. "What is going on here?" She asked slowly, eyes flicking between the hood woman and Ashley. She moved over to join Ashley at the sink, carefully taking the woman's wrist to look at the pink tinged hand, not missing the look that Ashley shot Kasumi. "She uncloaked and startled me." A shoulder shrugs. "Split my coffee and burnt myself."

The look on Liara's face told her that her lie wasn't believed. No doubt, the Shadow Broker would ask the minute they were alone. Blue eyes shifted over to Kasumi as she nodded. "Nothing a little medigel can't handle." Liara stated, looking up to meet Ashley gaze with a small, comforting smile. "Dry off your hand and sit down. I will be right back." She ordered softly, exiting the room once more.

Following the instructions she was given, Ashley glared up at Kasumi from across the table. "The guilt trip wasn't needed." She growled. Kasumi remained stationary for a moment, teeth caught between her bottom lip. "Maybe not..." She mumbled cryptically. She moved then, finding a towel to clean the spilled coffee as Liara came back into the room. The room was silent. This time, thought, it was uneasy. Ashley was angry. Liara was confused. And Kasumi...Well, she's just Kasumi.

* * *

Man, I had a hard time with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I started it then life(By life, I mean work) got in the way. R&R please!


	3. Emotions get the best of us

Chapter description: Ashley and Liara talk. And share feelings. JOY.

AN: A little bit of Shepard's background for the story. She's an earth born, war hero vanguard(WOOT WOOT!). Her favorite weapon is the N7 Crusader(Which is MY favorite shotgun in mulitplayer. Wish it was available for the story!)

* * *

Unlike the silence of the room before she'd left, Liara could sense the unease as she applied the medi-gel to the pink tinged hand of her friend. While her eyes were focused intently on the hand she held, she focused her emotional feelers on Ashley and the woman she knew to be Kasumi from the meld with Shepard earlier. "It may still be a little tender for a few moments." Liara's voice was soft, comforting as she released the hand she held and looked up at Ashley with a small smile before rising and moving to wash her hands.

Ashley knew what she had been told already. It was uttered said to cut the uncomfortable silence. "Thanks, Liara." was the murmured gratitude Ashley uttered as she looked down at the hand, eyes narrowed and lips pursed at it. If only it were that easy for Shepard. Her jaw muscles twitched as her eyes snapped up to the noise of ceramic meeting metal when Kasumi placed her broken mug in the trash bin across the room.

Liara turned from the sink, brow knitting together at the spaced look Ashley sported. Her eyes darted over to Kasumi who stood by the trash bin, arms crossed over her chest as she too gazed at Ashley. Clearing her throat, Liara drew Kasumi's attention to her. "I assume you have settled your things into a room?" Kasumi's lips twitched in a semi-ashamed smiled as she nodded under her hood. "I did. Is that okay?"

Liara chuckled softly and pushed off the counter she was leaned again. "Do not worry. Make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you?" Kasumi's hooded head shook. "No, thank you, Dr. T'soni. Do you mind if I explore some though?" The thief was itching to explore the Shadow Broker's ship. There had to be things of interest here, right? "Please call me Liara. Explore all you like. All does to areas that are off limits are locked though."

Kasumi smiled and nodded, disappearing in a crackle of energy and a salute. Ashley had watched silently, her injured hand cradled lightly within the other. Liara moved over to join the other human, sitting across from her. It was the moment Ashley had been dreading. But instead of the expected "What's going on, Ashley?", it shocked her to hear, instead, "Why are you here?"

Brown eyes met blue. The young human seem to freeze, seemingly pinned by the eyes of the Asari across from her. WHY was she here?

When it was obvious that Liara wasn't going to speak again, Ashley swallowed the words "Because Miranda invited me." What a cowardly pathetic answer that would be anyway. Here she was face to face with Shepard's lover, the one who had gone through hell and back after she died two years ago. Finally, she was able to tear her eyes away from Liara's, looking down at the table while she contemplated her answer.

_Is it guilt? Did I fully expect Sherpard to just give up and lay down like a kicked dog? After all she's been through? Did I expect Liara to give up on Shepard? Or Miranda, who spent two years of her life rebuilding the legend that is Shepard? Did I expect the team that stood behind the woman who saved my ass on multiple occasions to simply let her give up? You're a dumb ass, Williams...  
_

Liara waited patiently for the human's answer. She didn't tap a finger on the table top or her foot on the floor. For this, Ashley was extremely grateful. Running a hand over her face, Ashley let her forehead fall into the palm of her hand. She nearly jumped out of her skin with Liara cleared her throat. "May I..." She hesitated, brow knitting as she tried to come up with the right word. "May I tell you why I feel you are here?" The words were gentle, causing Ashley's head to lift, meeting Liara's eyes. A moment later, she nodded, giving the Asari a chance to speak what she felt.

Liara's lips twitched slightly. "I want to come right out and say that I am not assuming anything." She earned a nod from the otherwise silent human. "Shepard has been a guiding light to most of us since meeting her. Losing her two years ago was difficult, to say the least. You were there for the first month. Losing her again, and this time, right before my eyes, is the most dreadful thing I could ever imagine." Their eyes met, both sets watery with the thought of losing someone special. Again. "When Cerberus came to me saying they could help restore Shylah to me if I found her body, I was torn. Death is a taboo thing for many cultures and races. On the one hand, I could let the love of my life rest in the peace she so deserved. Or do it to alleviate the guilt I felt for not shoving her into an escape pod myself."

Ashley was stunned. Liara had never told anyone that Cerberus has contacted her, much less asked her to retrieve Shepard's body. "I felt guilty for following her orders. I realized this after she swept into my office on Illium that day. By following her orders, I deprived the galaxy of a hero. The sole person probably capable of doing what needed to be done even if no one believed her." Liara stopped speaking, forcing herself to look up at Ashley who was visibly stunned by the Asari's confession. "If I said I did it strictly for that, I'd be lying. I love Shylah, make no mistake. I would have left her to rest if Cerberus hadn't worded it just right to hit that one fine chord. But here we are two years later with the same woman, potentially dying in my medbay due to my guilt."

Ashley looked down at her folded fingers. Liara had said a lot. Much of it had nothing to really do with why she was here. Except one word: Guilt. Nibbling on the inside of her lip, she poked the ends of her thumbs together. "How many people know what you just told me? Outside of Cerberus, I mean." Liara's eyes darkened slightly, index finger tapping lightly on the table. "Two. Aside from myself. Shylah and you. Miranda was the one to contact me. But she was with Cerberus at the time and fully respects my decision to tell those whom I choose." Ashley nodded slowly, looking back down at her thumbs.

"You're right though." Ashley got back to the question at hand. "I'm here because I feel guilty." She slumped back into her chair, feeling defeated. "I mean, you're the Shadow Broker. You know what was said on Horizon." She received a nod, confirming her suspicion. "I thought she knew better than to trust Cerberus. That she had just given up on the Alliance." She looked up when a warm blue hand covered her. "Truth was, the Alliance gave up on her. I was there. Remember? They refused to even consider that she may have survived or that there were any...Remains to be found." Liara's words caused Ashley's chest to ache.

"I felt betrayed. Said things. Over time I realized that no matter what Cerberus did when they brought her back, she was still Shepard. She tried so hard to convince me of that on Horizon and I refused to believe her." The hand on top of her's squeezed gently and pulled away. "I think Cerberus probably would not have restored her memories had they simply wanted her to do their bidding, Ashley." Liara said confidently. She had spoken to Miranda on their ride to Halagaz the first time. "Miranda said the first thing she had asked was where we were. She said she could almost taste the concern coming from her."

Ashley chuckled softly, nodding. "She does have a very bad habit of putting others before herself. Even when critically injured." She recalled one battle where Shepard had been shot while her shields were down because she insisted upon watching the group's six as they made for the Mako. Upon closing the hatch of the vehicle, Shepard had promptly collapsed on the floor of the Mako, forcing Ashley to get them back to the Normandy safely. "But I should have known. Shepard is a soldier. A fighter. It's all she's known."

Liara leaned back in her chair, hands folded calmly in her lap. "Feeling guilty for what was said is normal when it is false." Lifting her chin slightly, Liara's gaze burned into Ashley's. "But being here because you think she is dying..." Liara trailed off and Ashley flinched. She had managed to skirt around those very words. Until now. "You are naive, Ashley." It was left unsaid that Liara wouldn't let Shepard fade before them. She would pour every resource she had into saving the woman she loved.

"What you said hurt Shylah. But there is no doubt in my mind that when she wakes up and sees you are here, she will forgive you without you asking for forgiveness." Rising from her chair, Liara smiled tiredly down at Ashley. "I am going to rest for a few hours before going to the medbay to check on things. If you need me, call for Glyph." Ashley nodded up at her only to jump with Glyph appeared, addressing Liara. "Yes, Shadow Broker?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip to smother a laugh as she swore she saw a vein on Liara's forehead pop out. "Stupid drone. Not now." The drone turned and quickly floated out the door with a "As you wish, Shadow Broker." With a shake of her head, Liara bid Ashley farewell, mumbling something about "reprogramming moronic drone after this is done." Ashley chuckled at this and rose to retrieve another cup of coffee since the last one was ruined. Now to sit in silence and think...

* * *

Holy bejeezus. I hope that this chapter made sense to you guys. If not, enjoy the rambling that came from my cold infected, cold med addled and sleep deprived brain. Otherwise, enjoy!


End file.
